Happy Birthday?
by Fern0
Summary: It's Ichigo's birthday, but something is amiss as a certain feline has a plan in motion... OneShot. Lemons.


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic in the bleach anime, just trying out the community to see how you all react to it and what I can do with it in terms of new stories and such. Feel free to review and throw in what I can correct for future stories and such. So that being said, ENJOY! *shunpos away***

"Normal talk"

" _Thoughts"_

 **WARNING: LEMONS IN THIS ONE-SHOT. CONSIDER YOURSELF FOREWARNED!**

 **July 14th in the evening up on the roof of the Kurosaki clinic**

"...and that's how I'll present my birthday present for him! Well? What do you think?" Yoruichi, the purple haired flash goddess smirked while sounding a little more cheerful than usual.

After a moment of silence, the two other individuals bursted out laughing to snap the silent moment.

"Well well well! It seems like Ichigo has the _attention_ of the almighty flash of goddess now hasn't he Isshin?" Kisuke chuckled as he whipped out his fan.

"OH MASSAKI! MY ONLY SON HAS FINALLY BECOME A MAN AND IS MARRYING A NOBLE PRINCESS AND WILL FINALLY GIVE US MANY GRANDCHILDREN!" Isshin squealed

Both Yoruichi and Kisuke sweatdropped

"Seems like Isshin is the happiest one out of all of us still" Kisuke quietly said.

"Yeah, and I thought I was the one who was supposed to be the happiest right now" Yoruichi whispered back.

After half an hour of Isshin mumbling in a corner something about grand kids and honor, he walks up to his old friends.

"Alright Yoruichi, he's all yours tomorrow! I just need to keep his sisters occupied for the small duration he is here." He sighed after realizing how much of a hard time his daughters would be giving him.

Yoruichi and Kisuke sighed as well and went back to the shop but Yoruichi stopped by Ichigo's window and smiled. " _Oh Ichigo, I can't WAIT to see the expression on your face tomorrow when I give you your... Present"_ She snickered as she licked her lips at the wonderful plan she has made for her berry headed pupil for his birthday.

 **The following day...**

Ichigo was sound asleep when he looked at his clock beside him as it read 6:59 am on it. He groaned at the time and sat up and rubbed his eyes. " _Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnny minute now..."_

As he predicted, Isshin came flying through his door with a strong kick and yelling at the time.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

All he had to do was grab his fathers foot and throw him out the window in the same direction he was coming from.

"Damn it old man... Can't even give me a break on my own birthday" he grumbled while throwing on some clothes and as he headed downstairs, he was soon tackled by his two sisters.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHI-NII!" Karen and Yuzu said together as they squeezed their brother with a tight hug.

"Thanks you two, what's on the menu this morning Yuzu?" Ichigo asked as he put his sisters down from the surprise hugs.

"Ummmm... I'm not sure for once... It's your birthday today big brother, so what do YOU want?" she asked while sweatdropping

Ichigo pondered for a moment and he knew what he wanted. "How about... Chocolate chip pancakes?"

If the room was dark, he swore that Yuzu's eyes lit up like a flashlight and bolted to the stove with the pancake mix and started on the meal.

Isshin came in the door and put his hand on his son's shoulder and smiled. "Well son, you're finally 18. Masaki would have been so proud of what you have accomplished and I am just as proud of you all the same son. You have made our family proud for what you have done for any person who needs help."

Ichigo smiled back at his insane father and gave him a hug while a small tear fell from one eye. "Thanks dad, that means a lot to me" he quietly said.

After bickering and exchanging jabs, Yuzu came to the table with a massive plate of chocolate chip pancakes and stunned everyone at the quantity of it.

"Wow Yuzu... That's umm... that's quite a lot of pancakes" Isshin said and all Yuzu did was smile and put the pan in the sink and joined the rest for breakfast.

After a while and finishing all the pancakes, Ichigo was way to full to move.

"Ugh... Yuzu... that...was... amazing..." he said with the last of his breath as he passed out from the satisfying meal and napped peacefully.

 **At the Urahara shop...**

"Oh Yo-ru-iiiiiii-chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~" Kisuke called out and a small black kitten came out of a room and yawned.

"What is so important that you must wake me up from my peaceful cat nap?" Yoruichi growled as she had her eyes glared in a sinister way at her old friend.

"Now now, let's not get violent" he quickly interjected.

"I just got word from Isshin that your berry has eaten the sleep potion and is passed out like a rock at home and won't awake until later tonight. So feel free to go and pick up your prize" He chuckled at her beaming eyes and she squealed as she turned back into her human form and flew out of the shop faster than she ever had.

" _FINALLY! He'll have no clue where he is until i've pounced on him with my birthday surprise!"_ She thought along the way but her beaming smile vanished afterwards. _"I just hope he feels the same way about me as I do for him... Kami..."_ she let out a sigh as she reached the window of Ichigo's room and snickered as she slipped into his room and picked up her package and shunpoed back to the shop.

 **Later that evening...**

Ichigo slowly started to wake up and the movement from him caught her attention.

 _"It's show time! This is going to be the most memorable night of all time for you my dear Ichigo"_ she quickly turned into her human form and flung her leg over his body so she was straddling him and she had to hold in her laughter as he became more aware of his surroundings.

 _"Ugh... That was an awesome meal! Wait... why can't I move my legs? and why do they feel heavy!?"_ He started to panic as he fluttered open his eyes only to see the room he was in was pitch black aside from a small candle that was lit in the room and he looked forward and saw a pair of bright yellow cat like eyes staring at him.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Y-Y-YORUICHI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Ichigo shrieked at the top of his lungs and couldn't move from where he was laying as she was on top of him.

"Shhh... relax Ichi-bo. I want to confess something to you that I didn't feel comfortable with until now..." she quietly said as Ichigo caught the sad look in her eyes and he sat up and held her in his arms.

"What is it Yoruichi? Has something happened?" he asked with worry.

Deciding to go for broke, she let out a sigh and looked into his honey-amber eyes that were focused on her as if she was the only thing in the world.

"Ichi-bo... For a long while now for as long as I can remember... I-I believe that I have grown quite fond of you. Anytime I sleep these days I can't stop dreaming about you.. Whenever I'm lost in thought, you show up in my thoughts... Ichigo Kurosaki... With all of my heart... I can say that what I feel for you isn't just a simple crush, but in fact actual real love as in I have fallen in love with you.. and I..."

Ichigo started to see tears falling from her eyes which surprised him

"I had been so afraid to *sniff* to open up to you about how I really felt about you *sniff sniff* and how much you mean to me Ichigo... so what I am asking you is absolutely of great importance to me... I want to know if... *sniff* If you feel the same way about me as I do for you?" she finished while crying in his arms still and looked up into his eyes.

Ichigo knew inside him that he had felt something for the goddess of flash, but wasn't sure if it was real or not from all of the teasing she did to him over the years. All he did then was lift up her chin, brush away a few strands of hair that were covering her face and he smiled at her.

"Yoruichi... I was also afraid of opening up to you to be honest as I wasn't sure that all of the teasing you were doing to me were for real or just to make fun of me.. Hearing what you have said to me just now, I can say with pride and a smile on my face that I feel the same way about you too."

He leaned forward and captured her soft lips with his own for a gentle and tender kiss as she wrapped her arms around her lover and the need for oxygen made them part from each other as they pressed each others foreheads on one another.

"I can say now that I love you with all my heart Yoruichi Shihoin. I would move all of the heavens and earth around us to keep you safe." he smiled as he kissed her again and wiped her tears off her face.

"Oh Ichi-bo! I love you! I love you so much! I'm so happy that you feel the same way!" she happily sang as she kissed her now lover tenderly as they laid back onto the bed they were laying on.

She crawled up so she was looking right into his eyes with a familiar smirk on her face.

"If I remember correctly my berry lover, it is your birthday today am I right?" she asked innocently

he nodded as he held the only woman he loved in his arms

"Well..."

she licked her lips and kissed him again

"Here is your birthday present... MY Ichigo..."

* * *

 **LEMONS AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Yoruichi kissed Ichigo as she resumed straddling him as she placed her soft hands on his cheeks while he had wrapped his arms around her body as he sat up to get more comfortable.

 _"Sweet kami! Her hands are so soft! and her scent is heavenly!"_

His thoughts were interrupted when she started to rip off his shirt with a dark look in her eyes full of lust as she whispered close to his ear.

"Why don't we get these clothes off you hmm? They seem to be... in the way... of what I wish to do for you"

Blushing like a strawberry Ichigo observered how her hands were ripping his shift off, but also being careful enough not to dig her nails into his skin. Once his shirt was off, Ichigo slowly moved his hands up his goddess' body and stopped and hesitated quickly, but only pulled into another heated kiss and the need to breath was the one thing that made them stop that kiss. She then looked into his eyes and caressed his cheeks with her hands.

"Ichi-bo, it's okay if you're nervous. I know it's your first time, so we'll take things slow this time alright?" All ichigo did was nod and she smiled at him as she kissed him once more but softly.

he then resumed to move his hands up her body and looked up as if he were asking for permission and with a nod for a response, he removed her clothes carefully as her well toned body was exposed and a large pair of breasts were now in his face and he blushed once more while staring at them.

"...Wow..." Is all he could come up with as he heard a giggle and looked up at the goddess of flash leaning down on him again while grinning.

"Mmm, do you like what you see now my ichigo?" she purred softly into his ear sending a shiver down his spine as he smiled and began to rub his hands around her body earning him soft moans and purrs and he tenderly he took one of her breasts into his mouth and started to suck on the hardened nipple as she gasped as the melting sensation she was feeling from the motion and felt even more as he switched to the other breast and mirrored the same action.

After she stopped him, she got up off the bed and started to ever so slowly slide off her black tights in a lustful and seductive motion that made her giggle again as she noticed him drooling a little. Crawling up to him once more and kissing his lips for a moment, she started to work her way down his muscular body which she took her sweet time going down as well as observing the muscles as well. When she got to the bulge in his jeans, she noticed it was uncomfortable for him, but curiously she poked it and heard a grunt from her lover.

"Hmm... this seems to be uncomfortable for you... Allow me to... release it" She purred while licking her lips as she undid the belt and buckles keeping his pants on and when she finished, she violently flung off the pants and boxers and was very surprised at what he was hiding.

"Ichigo! My goodness!" She carefully grabbed the hardened 10 inch shaft near the tip earning her a soft moan and she slowly started to pump it gently and bit her lip.

 _"Kami! I've never had anything this big before! I'm not even sure if i'll be able to take all of it... Oh well, only one way to find out"_

She licked her hands as she found it easier to stroke it now with some moisture on it and looked up at him and smiled as she saw him in bliss.

"You ready for this my ichigo?" she asked seductively catching his attention again and he observed her taking the tip of his shaft into her mouth and let out a louder moan. Now bobbing her head up and down the shaft while swirling her tongue around in circles and felt the shaft getting warmer and warmer steadily.

"Oh Yorichi! I'm gon- I'm gonna! I!" Ichigo moaned as he felt a sudden eruption coming from within him and he let out a loud gasp as he shot his piping hot cum into his lovers mouth and she purred with joy as she gulped every drop of it down and she took it out of her mouth and the last line of cum shot out onto her breasts as she hummed while licking it off her slowly while Ichigo looked in awe at his beautiful goddess but he didn't feel any relief as he noticed the reason why: he was still rock hard which did not go unnoticed by the flash step goddess.

"Hoooo? Looks like someone's ready for more" she said as she licked her lips as she climbed back into his lap and straddled him once more and slowly took in the massive rod inside of her womanhood and she flinched from the sudden pain when it penetrated her and Ichigo held her as she got used to the sheer size of him and kissed her softly when she was ready. She slowly moved her hips back and forth as now both of them moaned and hummed with utter pleasure and such an amazing feeling of being so close to one another. After a while Yoruichi felt a tightness in her stomach as she felt something approaching. "Oh ichigo! More! I'm cumming! I'm cu-" she stopped mid sentence as her soaking wet area began to clamp like a vice grip on his member which he hissed from the sudden tightness as she screeched his name at the top of her lungs and fell limp into his chest and he rubbed her back hearing her purr from the notion and she sat back up and regained her barrings.

"Whenever your ready my love.. I want you to cum inside of me.." She said softly and his eyes shot wide open.

"W-w-wait wouldn't th-that get yo-" she placed her index finger on his lips silencing him and looked into his amber eyes.

"I know what will happen.. and I want this.. and I only want it with you my Ichigo." She smiled and began to rock her hips back and forth again as ichigo moaned once more from the sensation of his lover. Each of them basking in the feeling of being naked while making love to each other helped him relax more and gain a new appreciation for her teasing.

Suddenly, Yoruichi felt that wave of a feeling inside of her again as she made love to Ichigo and he too felt the throbbing sensation as he was about to burst as well.

"Yoruichi! I-I'm cumming!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh Ichigo! I want you to cum inside me! Cum inside me!"

just as both lovers climaxed they both held onto dear life.

"ICHIGOOOOO!"

"YORUICHIII!"

Both finally went limp as she fell onto him and they were gasping for breath as they regained consciousness.

"Well... My Ichigo... How... how about that for a birthday gift?" she asked while staring happily into his eyes and heard him chuckle.

"That... that was... Perfect... my kitten... Just like... You..." He smiled back at her.

Soon Yoruichi rolled off of him and was pulled into him as she happily wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer into his body and placed her head on his chest. Silently listening to the beats of his heart.

"Thank you for the most amazing birthday present Yoruichi... I'm glad I can finally be able to say with pride and to the world that I love you so much Yoruichi Shihoin." he quietly said as he looked into her golden eyes and she sighed with bliss and caressed his cheek.

"You are most welcome my Ichigo, and I too am happy beyond imagination as I can as well say to anyone that I love you Ichigo Kurosaki" she leaned forward and softly kissed his lips once more and laid her head back onto his chest basking in his scent."

"Good night my kitten"

"Good night my berry"

he then blew out the candle... as they both succumbed to a wonderful sleep... together


End file.
